disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ma Tembo
Ma Tembo is a character that appears in The Lion Guard. Role in the series "Can't Wait to be Queen" Ma Tembo is seen at her father's funeral with the rest of her herd. She watches the other elephants lay their tributes, and smiles when a baby elephant lays their flowers down upon the corpse of her father. Later, she announces that Simba will be saying a few words about her father. She listens to Simba's mistake in speaking elephantese and is able to recall fond memories of her father. "Bunga and the King" Ma Tembo and her herd hold a concert at Mizimu Grove, which is attended by Nala and Kiara (as it is traditional for the royal family to attend), after Kion had to go and help antelope stuck in the mud and Simba was trapped in a sinkhole. Just as the concert ends, Simba, Kion, Timon, Pumbaa and The Lion Guard arrive. Simba apologies to Ma Tembo and the other elephants for being late and to make up for it sing "Hakuna Matata" with his family and the Lion Guard. "The Savannah Summit" Ma Tembo is seen heading towards Pride Rock for the Savannah Summit with several other leaders, including Makuu. She is one of the few animals that accepts Makuu being at the event. She then heads to Mizimu Grove, eventually getting comfortable and snuggling up to everyone during the song, Welcome to the Summit. In an effort to find out who's plotting against Makuu, Kion convincingly tells the leaders that Makuu completed his journey through the Circle of Life, with Ma Tembo expressing sadness. When Makuu is revealed to be alive and well and forgiving towards those who wronged him, she lets out a large cheer as the summit continues. "The Traveling Baboon Show" One morning, the Lion Guard notice several animals running off in a certain direction. When Ma Tembo rushes past the Lion Guard, they try to find out what she's in a hurry for, but she tells them that she can't stop. She makes her way to a sausage tree, having heard of a marvelous show from other animals. When the performers arrive, Uroho, the leader of The Traveling Baboon Show, performs a magic trick with her, with shocks the elephant. After enjoying the show, she and most of the animals leave the area. But when they discover a large patch of land devoid of food, she calls for the Lion Guard to help assist her. With the food disappearing so suddenly, she is certain that there's a food thief, and the Lion Guard agree to help. Ma Tembo then guides the other animals away to find more food, leaving the Guard to their work. A bit later, after being discovered as the thieves, Uroho offers Ma Tembo a fruit which she graciously accepts. Feeling bad, the baboons offer her and the other animals a free show, as their way of apology. "The Rise of Scar" Ma Tembo and her herd are searching for the new water source for the Dry Season. Janja's clan starts to chase them but The Lion Guard comes to save them. Later the hyenas and the baboons are chasing her herd and Kion uses his roar to blow the hyenas away. After hearing about what's going Kiara asks Simba if she could help her. Soon Makini, Rafiki's new apprentice asks if she could come too. Kiara and Makini go and help Ma Tembo. Makini says that everyone needs to be quite so Ma Tembo can find the water. Ma Tembo soon finds it after everyone helps her dig it out and Kion congrats her "Rafiki's New Neighbors" Kion and Bunga bring Chama a member of herd back to her herd after hearing that he was kicked out. Ma Tembo said it was for a good reason and that he was being a disruption to them. However she welcomes him back if he promises to behave himself. Chama didn't feel good their so he just left them. "The Ukumbusho Tradition" Ma Tembo's herd is getting ready when the Lion Guard and Makini come. Makini gets excited to paint the sunburst on the elephants. Ma Tembo wants everything to be perfect since this is King Simba's first ever Ukumbusho. Timon and Pumbaa come to help the Lion Guard learn their lines. When Ma Tembo didn't like how the guard wasn't all lions Makini has an idea to make them look like lions. Later when Makini runs out of paint for the elephants she uses flowers which attracted bees. Bees come and the elephants panic however the guard saves them. Makini apologies and Simba thinks that they should have a new tradition and show goes back on. "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" Ma Tembo's herd helps perform "The Twelve Ways of Christmas" for Timon and Pumbaa. "The Kilio Valley Fire" Ma Tembo and her herd home gets destroyed by a fire from Scar. Kion tries to find them a new home but when no one wants them they try to move away. Soon Laini's home is on fire and the elephants come to help. Laini welcomes the elephants to come and stay with her and the galagos. "Pride Landers Unite!" Kion gathers Ma Tembo, Zito, Mtoto's Mom, and Johari to help him and the Lion Guard fight the Outlanders. At first things don't go well because Kion asks Makuu if he could help. Makuu takes over and trys to train the other animals but things don't go well. The animals keep fighting with each other. Later, when the Army of Scar comes to attack Makuu's Watering Hole. Kion isn't sure that the team is ready. Ma Tembo, Mbeya and Bupu think that they are and they go to attack. After the battle Makuu thanks the Pridelanders for helping out and says from now on he'll do the same for them. "The Queen's Visit" Ma Tembo watches as Queen Dhahabu and her herd come into the Pride Lands and go up to Pride Rock. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" Ma Tembo's herd is at the celebration where Makini will plant a Mpando mpya. Until the Army of Scar ruins the event. Ma Tembo asks Kion if there's anything they can do to help. Kion puts them with who they're gonna attack and they start fighting. Soon Scar reveals himself infront of the Pride Landers claiming that he will destroy the Pride Lands. Everyone begins to panic and run and the Lion Guard goes after them. Ma Tembo stays behind to talk to Simba. When everyone has stopped runing the herds are thinking about leaving the Pride Lands. The next morning they meet at Pride Rock and Kion comes with an annoucment. Makini's Mpando mpya has survived the battle. Everyone has agreed to stay in the Pride Lands and the baobab tree is planted. Battle for the Pride Lands" Ma Tembo and her herd help in the battle agiasnt Scar's army. Scar soon reveals himself on top of Pride Rock and says that the Lion Guard is gone. However Kion says that he's wrong and they're okay. Ma Tembo is spooked and says that Scar knows what they're planning. Shujaa says that Scar is very scary. The herds are about to give up but Kion convinces them to help. Janja soon tells everyone how to defeat Scar. Simba doens't trust him at first but Makuu convinces him. Janja says that Kion's roar will defeat Scar. The next day Kion leads everyone into the Outlands to attack. Later Kion and the guard comes out of the volcano and says that Scar has been defeated. Ma Tembo along with her herd says goodbye to the Lion Guard as they make their way to find the Tree of Life. Relationships Family Aminifu Aminifu is Ma Tembo's father. He completed his journey through the Circle of Life in "Can't Wait to be Queen." Simba tells the elephants that Aminifu had poop on him which made them laugh. Ma Tembo likes remembering the good times she had with him. Friends Simba Ma Tembo and Simba are good friends. Simba attends Ma Tembo's father's funeral. Ma Tembo didn't like it when Simba didn't tell the Pride Landers about Scar's return. She understands his reasons for why he didn't tell them. Ma Tembo and her herd decides to stay in the Pride Lands Kion Ma Tembo and Kion are good friends. In "The Rise of Scar" when Ma Tembo is looking for the new water source Kion wishes that he can help her. In "The Kilio Valley Fire" Kion helps Ma Tembo's herd find a new home. Kiara Ma Tembo and Kiara are good friends. Kiara helps Ma Tembo find the new water source for the Dry Season. Nala Ma Tembo and Nala are good friends since she's the queen of the Pride Lands. Zazu Ma Tembo and Zazu are good friends. Zazu attends her father's funeral along with the king and queen of the Pride Lands. Timon And Pumbaa Ma Tembo, Timon and Pumbaa are good friends. They helped out in "The Ukumbusho Tradition." Bunga, Fuli, Beshte And Ono Ma Tembo is very good friends with the rest of the members of Kion's Lion Guard. They help save Ma Tembo's herd from Scar's Army. Mtoto Ma Tembo and Mtoto are good friends. Ma Tembo protects Mtoto since he's part of his herd. Zito Ma Tembo and Zito are good friends. He helps out a lot the with his herd, and though he seems to get annoyed at some things, he still helps to save the day. Whenever Ma Tembo tells him to do something, he always does it. Zito respects Ma Tembo as a leader. Acquaintances Janja's Clan Ma Tembo is on good terms with Janja's Clan. She used to hate them until they reformed and joined the Pride Lands. Shujaa Shujaa and Ma Tembo are on good terms. Jasiri Ma tembo and Jasiri are on good terms. Basi Ma Tembo and Basi are on good terms. Mbeya Ma Tembo and Mbeya are on good terms. They work together in the Savannah Summit. Enemies Scar Ma Tembo hates Scar since she's friends with Simba. She wasn't happy that Simba didn't tell her that Scar was back. Kiburi's Float Ma Tembo hates Kiburi's Float. She helps the Lion Guard fight them along with the rest of Scar's Army. Reirei's Pack Ma Tembo hates Reirei's Pack. She helps the Lion Guard fight them along with the rest of Scar's Army. Gallery Gallery Ma Tembo bows.png The-traveling-baboon-show (75).png The-traveling-baboon-show (139).png es:Ma Tembo nl:Ma Tembo pl:Ma Tembo Category:Females Category:Elephants Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:African characters Category:Heroines